Of Flumes and Quigs and Luna Lovegood
by HeyI'mTalkingToYou
Summary: The rocky tunnel filled with light as the jumbled music got louder. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the music faded, and out of the tunnel stumbled a boy named Bobby Pendragon. Crossover with Pendragon. :)
1. Default Chapter

Okay, people. My name is Hey I'm talking to you, and although this is not my first story, or Harry Potter story, this is my first crossover, so I'm totally open to suggestions and flames. If you haven't read the Pendragon series (they are the best books on the surface of the Earth! Well, besides the Discworld series, of course), this might be a little confusing. I don't own anybody except the DADA teacher (sort of) and the plot. Now here's to the story.

**-- -- --**

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Hermione Granger shouted over her shoulder as she dashed down the hallway at an almost inhuman speed. If there was one thing that Hermione would never do, that would be to arrive in class late.

"We're coming, we're coming!" gasped her red-headed friend, Ron Weasley. Despite all their training over the summer and being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ron had had to run all the way from the North Dungeons to the South Tower in under 10 minutes, over a mile and up seven flights of stairs. Ron had run out of breath at the moving staircases on the 5th floor (they'd had to run up and down about five to get on the right corridor) and they still had a floor to go.

In between his two friends was Harry Potter, a 16-year-old boy of average height and messy black hair (the state of which was not being helped with all the running). He was breathing hard, but still managing to keep up his pace.

As the three friends dashed past a dark, unused corridor, Harry suddenly remembered the Marauder's Map, which he had been going over just that morning, and skidded to a stop. "Hey guys!" He called ahead. "There's a shortcut this way."

Hermione turned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Hermione quickly resumed her incredible pace, speeding down the new hallway. Anything to get to class quicker.

The three kept up their breakneck pace for about a minute, and Ron even caught up with Hermione. But then suddenly, they came to a fork. The road went in four different directions at once. The trio slowed and stopped, and both Ron and Hermione glanced expectantly at Harry.

Harry groped around in his book bag for a moment, and the pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped the paper. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Slowly, the words appeared: _Mr.'s Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs proudly present the Marauders Map. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._ Harry watched impatiently as the ink spread across the page, then flipped to the seventh floor map. His eyes followed the corridor they were on, and glanced at all the different hallways in turn. All came to a dead end except one, the hall on the far right. Harry folded the map and pointed. "That one."

Hermione rolled her eyes annoyedly and set off at a brisk pace, muttering something under her breath as she rounded the corner. Ron and Harry exchanged glances, then hurried after her. Suddenly a shriek broke through the quietness of the empty corridor. "Hermione!" both boys yelled, and dashed around a corner and came face to face with—

About twenty dementors circled around Hermione, who was frantically waving her wand. "E-expect-to P-patronum!" she stuttered, and though great clouds of shapeless mist were coming out of her wand, the dementors were still swooping around her, sucking the very life from her bones.

Harry instinctively grabbed his wand and screamed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A stag erupted out of his wand and galloped toward the dementors, chasing them down the hallway, away from them. The dementors turned a corner, and the stag faded from sight.

Harry turned to Ron, who was holding a shaking Hermione. "Dementors are gone, you can relax now. "

Hermione looked up, her wide, fearful eyes piercing Harry's. "Harry," she said quietly, "Those weren't dementors…"

"What?1" But no one got any chance to say more because, at that moment, the non-dementors came angrily flying back around the corner. And what Harry saw made his blood run cold.

Out of the depths of their cloaks, two yellow lights shone: deep, cruel eyes, filled with evil. And they were—looking—at the trio.

Next to him, Ron took a step in front of Hermione. "Bloody hell…" he whispered as he drew his wand.

The dementors formed a wide line, completely blocking off the hallway. As they prepared to charge, Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, "On the count of three."

The dementors moved forward, their eyes glinting maliciously. "One…"

They were gliding at an incredible speed, within 20 yards of them. "Two…"

Within five yards now. Harry could feel the joy being peeled painfully off his soul, like skin.

"THREE!"

All three teenagers shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A stag shot out of the tip of Harry's wand, but the mega-dementors quickly dodged it. A lion pounced out of Ron's wand, but quickly evaporated, and, as Hermione was already shaken, she produced nothing but another thick cloud of mist.

The dementors began to close in, and Harry took a defensive stance. But at that second, a hand grabbed his upper arm and yanked him through a door and into an adjacent classroom. A door slammed, and Hermione was suddenly against it, trying to keep out the dementors, whose rasping breaths were still quite audible outside the door.

Ron scowled at Hermione. "Do you really think one measly door is gonna keep the dementors out of here?"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, despite the grave situation. "Well, do you have any better ideas?"

Ron started to reply, but (not wanting a petty argument on his hands while they were still in horrible danger) Harry held up a warning hand. All fell silent, and Harry was about to tell the other two off, when Hermione spoke. "Hey, there's no noise outside."

And indeed there was not. It was as if someone had placed a silencing charm on the room. All outside the door was silent. "Do you think they've left?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Let's not check," said Ron, and the three laughed nervously, more from relief than anything else.

The trio took a deep breath, and the Hermione said, "Let's wait a little longer, then leave."

"No duh."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron glanced around for the first time since entering the room, and found that it was actually quite large. All of a sudden Ron gasped.

"What the heck is that!"

Harry and Hermione came to a stop behind him. "That's what I was about to ask," Harry said, his eyes wide.

About five feet from the end of the room, the wooden floor and smooth slate walls turned into a craggy cave. And at the end of that cave, there was a tunnel that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. It was also made of rocks and seemed to stretch off into nowhere.

Both Harry and Ron glanced at Hermione, whose mouth was wide open. She wrenched her eyes away from the odd spectacle, and met their questioning gazes. "What?"

"Well, is there anything like this in _Hogwarts, a History_?" Ron asked impatiently, as if Hermione was supposed to know exactly what every look he gave her meant.

"No," Hermione replied irritably, "and you could be nicer about asking."

"Well, _sorry_, but you're the one who hovers around with that stupid book all day."

"And what, exactly, does that have to do with anything?"

The two began, once again, bickering violently. _So what else is new? _thought Harry as he turned his gaze back to the strange tunnel in the middle of the school.

As he stared at the thing, pondering what the heck it was, Harry thought he heard something. At first, it was faint, like some far-off orchestra tuning their instruments, but then it grew, until it was unmistakably coming from the strange tunnel at the end of the room. A pinpoint of light appeared in the darkness, and was rushing toward the trio quickly.

"Guys?" Hermione and Ron ignored him. "GUYS!"

They both jumped, and then suddenly the strange, jumbled music filled the room, and Ron and Hermione jumped again. Ron stared at the strange light that was unmistakably coming towards them. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" he shouted over the music.

"I THINK SOMETHING'S COMING!" Harry yelled back. All three stepped back to a defensive step back and drew their wands. The rocky tunnel filled with light as the jumbled music got louder and louder. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the music faded.

Harry cautiously hand down from over his eyes, and out of his peripheral vision, he could see Ron and Hermione do the same. The light disappeared, sucked back into the tunnel as if it had never been there, and out of the tunnel stumbled a boy.

He was dressed in dark leather, which was smeared with blood. He was pretty dirty, and he had a couple of scars on his arms, and in his left hand he gripped a sword like someone who knew what he was doing. The boy looked like a warrior.

The strange boy shook his head violently, as if to clear sleep from his eyes, and dropped his sword to his side. Then he spotted the shocked faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly, his hand tightening around his sword.

"We were about to ask you the same question," said Hermione, taking a cautious step forward. "You're not a supporter of Voldemort, are you?" Harry and Ron came up behind her, all three pointing their wands at the boy. The boy took a step back, and held his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Who the heck is he, and why are you pointing sticks at me?"

Harry stared at him quizzically. "You don't know who Voldemort is?"

"Um, not really, but I'm guessing he's bad?"

Ron snorted. "Bloody hell he is."

Hermione lowered her wand slowly. "So, who _are_ you?"

The boy smiled a wry grin. "Bobby Pendragon, at your service."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of my story, Of Flumes and Quigs and Luna Lovegood. The name is kinda stupid, so just ignore it. Thanks to TheMagesticMoose and Drusilla S. Silvers for reviewing, and all you other people for reading. Now, on to the story!**

**Oh, one last thing: in case you don't remember, the Batu clan is Loor's. They are darker skinned, and work mostly on the surface. They also wear brightly colored toga thingies. The Rokador clan is lighter skinned, and since Bobby is pretty pale, that's the one he pretends to belong to (when he visits Zadaa in the 2nd book). They work mostly underground, and wear white togas. Just for the record, the last book is book five: Black Water. I'm pretty much making up the sixth book's story, not taking it from that story. All settings and names belong to D. J. MacHale or J.K. Rowling (geez, what's with all the initials?). **

**-- -- --**

"… and then he shouted 'Hogwarts' and jumped into the flume, and before I could stop him, he was gone," Loor finished, finally stopping her pacing and sitting down beside Bobby at the table.

Bobby didn't look up from the clay cup he was fiddling with, and for a moment, neither of the Travelers said anything. "I should've been there," Bobby said finally. Loor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Bobby looked up, slightly startled. Loor wasn't exactly a touchy-feely person.

"Listen," she said quietly, "It's not your fault those Batus attacked you. They had no right." Loor sounded ashamed that her people would do something like that, but to tell the truth, Bobby was not surprised.

"I know," Bobby said heavily. "I just—I wish Spader and Gunny were here."

"Me too."

There was a thump as Bobby dropped his head onto the table. "It's all my fault," he mumbled for the zillionth time that day. Loor knew he was no longer talking about the Batu revolt. "For the last time, it is not your fault that flume collapsed. We saved Zadaa—that's what's important. Now what you have to do is go save this 'Hogwarts' place. Focus on your future tasks, not your past failures, otherwise you will never win."

Bobby took a deep breath and stood up, a weak smile on his face. "Thanks. I guess I'd better go now. Are you sure you can't come too?'

Loor nodded firmly. "Yes. You know I have to stay and help rebuild, what with being a general now and all."

Bobby sighed. "I know, but asking couldn't've hurt, could it?" He started toward the door.

"Wait!" Loor suddenly yelled, grabbing a bundle from the corner. Bobby turned as she handed the object to him. "I want you to have this."

Loor watched as Bobby slowly unwraveled it. His eyes widened as, with a _thud_, a sword fell into his hands. "But Loor, this is _your_ sword."

Loor nodded solemnly. "I have others. Take it. You might need it."

"But, but…okay." Bobby smiled a little and tucked the sword into the belt of his white toga. He knew better then to argue with Loor. Besides, she didn't give gifts often.

"Thanks," he said and headed out the door.

-- -- --

Choosing his footholds carefully, Bobby made his way down into the tunnels underneath the city of Xhaxhu. He had never been very good at rock climbing, and even with a couple weeks of practice, he still wasn't. Finally, he made it to the floor, and breathed a sigh of relief. Phew.

Bobby turned to head down the hallway leading to the flume, when he saw someone that made him freeze. It was those idiots who had tried to beat him up the night before. There were three of them, all dressed in red cloaks of different shades, and they were obviously plotting something. Bobby shrugged it off. Probably just complaining about the new laws and stuff. Still, he didn't want them to see him. After all, they probably wouldn't be very happy, and looking for someone to take it out on. Bobby edged around the edge of the room. Once he got to the hallway, he'd be home free. Nearly there…

"Hey, punk, what are you doing down here?" Crud.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Double crud. _Why_ did have to say that?!

"Oh, boy, you shouldn't've said that," said the thug, stepping menacingly closer.

"I know," Bobby muttered under his breath, starting to make a break for the hallway, only to find one of the guys, the fat one, blocking his way. He turned the other way, and then a tall man was in front of him. The first thug, the really muscular one (although they were all muscular—they were warriors, after all), laughed cruelly, and sounded a lot like Saint Dane. Bobby whirled around and, much to his relief, it was not. But then there was still the matter of being surrounded by three angry warriors…

"You're not gonna get away this time," he said menacingly. "You landed us in jail. No cruddy Rokador is gonna get away with that."

Bobby took another step back, and a rock foothold jabbed into his back. Great. Cornered. "Um, listen, guys, I'm sorry about that, but I really gotta go," Bobby tried weakly. He edged a step toward the hallway, and noticed the muscular Batu fingering his sword. Uh-oh.

"Draw!"

"Huh?" Bobby blinked and suddenly, the Batu had his sword out, at the ready. Bobby panicked. A sword fight?! He didn't know how to use a sword!

The Batu moved forward, his sword slashing the air. Awkwardly, Bobby drew his sword and gripped tightly with both hands. The Batu laughed, an unnerving roar. "Is _that_ how you hold a sword? This'll be easy!"

He dove, and Bobby held up his sword in self-defense. The swords clanged, and the Batu's sword was knocked aside, amazingly. Bobby grinned. Yes!

The Batu slashed again, and Bobby gripped his sword tighter. However, at the last minute, the muscular man's twisted to the side, leaving a long, deep cut in Bobby's right arm instead. Bobby cried out in pain and gripped his arm with his other hand. When he pulled away, it was covered in blood.

Bobby swung his sword, but missed, of course. After all, the warrior was an experienced swordsman, and Bobby was an amateur who couldn't even hold a sword right.

The Batu hacked again, almost lazily, and ripped a gash in his toga, leaving a thick line of blood across his midriff. Bobby shouted again and buckled over slightly, his sword dropping to the dirt. Gasping, he folded his arms over his stomach, trying to stop the pain. He gritted his teeth as the Batu's gravelly laugh rang in his ears. "Has the maggot had enough yet?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Bobby saw the fat man, the one who had been guarding the hallway, move away from his "post" to stand by the muscular Batu. Seeing a chance to escape, Bobby grabbed Loor's sword and blindly ran towards the hallway.

"Hey!" one of the warriors shouted after him, but Bobby only sped up. Behind him, he heard someone say, "If someone sees him, we'll go to jail again!"

There was a pause, and then the muscular one's voice rang through the large room. "GET HIM!"

Bobby sped up as he ran through the underground halls. He had memorized the way by now. Turn left, then right, left, left, left, right, and then…

Bobby sped up as he spotted the dead end. Nearly there… Bobby skidded to a stop and dropped into the sand, ignoring the burning as it settled into his wounds. Where was that latch?!

Bobby scrabbled around in the sand, and then his hand closed around something cool and round. _Yes._ Bobby wrenched the trap door open and lowered himself down onto the rock wall as quickly as he could. Then, slamming the door shut behind him, he began to climb down the wall and into the flume. The rock closed him in, but in a few seconds, the stone boxing in his sides and back curved away, and Bobby could see the flume. He breathed out a sigh of relief. And then his foot slipped.

He reached out his foot, and placed his weight on it, only to find that it was supported by nothing. He was thrown off balance, his other foot slipped, and suddenly, he was sliding down the rough, rocky surface, scratching and cutting whatever he hadn't already injured in the fight. His hands desperately grappled for a handhold, and finally, his left hand managed to grab one. Bobby's fall stopped abruptly, and his body was slammed back against the rock. He yelled in pain once again, then (painfully) looked down. His feet were about a foot off the dirt floor.

Bobby groaned, and dropped rather ungracefully onto the ground. He stood up and turned toward the flume, grinding his teeth together as every part of him cursed him for making them do yet another thing that day. Bobby walked into the rocky tunnel and gasped out, "Hogwarts." As the jumbled music filled his ears, Bobby let out a sigh of relief, and then promptly passed out.

-- -- --

He woke up sometime in the middle of the flume ride. Bobby was floating down a transparent tunnel in the middle of space. For a second, he wondered where he was, and then it all came rushing back to him, and he let out a loud groan. Oh, his aching muscles…

Bobby glanced down at himself, and let out another moan. He looked horrible. He was dirty and bloody, and he had a sword. These people were gonna think he was a barbarian or something.

Bobby did a bodily check. Arms? Still there. Legs? Check. Injuries? Aching, but he'd survive. He checked out the gash on his stomach. Dried blood surrounded it, and stained his toga reddish brown. But the blood had clotted, and luckily, the cut wasn't too deep.

Vaguely, Bobby noticed the mixed up musical notes growing louder again. He was nearing his destination. Bobby gripped the sword tightly, preparing for the new territory. _Please don't let it be like Zadaa or Eelong, _Bobby silently prayed._ I don't think I can handle another warrior-based society. _

The music was getting louder—he was nearly there…

There was a flash of light, and Bobby Pendragon stumbled into an empty classroom on the sixth floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

However, the empty classroom Bobby was now in was not so empty after all. Bobby dropped his sword in exhaustion, and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Having accomplished that, he straightened up, and froze. Before him were three teenagers, two boys and a girl, all three of their mouths open in shock.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

"We were about to ask you the same question," the girl replied in a British accent, and stepped forward, leveling a long, thin stick at his head. The boys did the same, and Bobby put his hands up in the air in surrender. "You're not a supporter of Voldemort, are you?" asked the red-headed boy suspiciously. Huh?

"Who the heck is he," asked Bobby, utterly confused, "and why are you pointing sticks at me?"

The raven-haired boy with glasses blinked in surprise. "You don't know who Voldemort is?" There was an edge of hatred in the boy's voice as he spoke Voldemort's name.

"Um, not really, but I'm guessing he's bad?"

The red-haired boy snorted, a bitter laugh escaping his throat. "Bloody hell he is."

The girl in the middle, who was short, with incredibly bushy brown hair, slowly lowered her stick. Phew. "So, who _are_ you?

Bobby smiled slightly and stuck out his hand. "Bobby Pendragon, at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay, I am very lazy. Urgh, I can't believe I didn't update for a whole three MONTHS! (And I bet you can't believe it either…) Okay, big Thanks to The Majestic Moose and Lady Smoothie for getting me off my lazy behind. I know you've waited long enough, so I'm just gonna shut up and get on with the story.

"Well, Bobby Pendragon, it's nice to meet you," said the girl breezily, as if this sort of thing happened every day. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Bobby nodded awkwardly. "Okay."

"Don't worry if Hermione scares you. She's always like that," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Ron!"

"Ow! What'd you go and stomp on my foot for!"

Harry snorted. "You know you deserved that Ron."

"Did not!"

"Did too!" said Hermione furiously.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Their bickering went on for another minute before Harry finally turned to Bobby and said in aggravation, "No point in trying to shut them up. They're so inept they'll just start arguing again."

"Hey!" Both Ron and Hermione stopped and glared at Harry.

"So," Bobby cut in, trying to avoid another fight, "Which one of you is the Traveler?"

All three stared at Bobby in bafflement, before Ron said slowly, "I think we all pretty much stay in one place."

"So you guys don't know what a Traveler is?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shook their heads blankly. Bobby sighed and put his hand over his eyes. "This is great. Just perfect."

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione. "Are we not supposed to be here?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not really."

The trio exchanged glances, then Harry ventured forward. "Why not?"

"Well, nobody but the Travelers and the acolytes are even supposed to know about the flumes."

That stumped even Hermione. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Bobby glanced around. "So, are we going to just stand in here forever?"

The trio suddenly remembered why they were in the flume in the first place, and Ron nodded. "It's better than what's outside."

Bobby nodded in understanding, still taking in the room that seemed to be half classroom, half caveman's dwelling. He spotted a small pile of clothes in the corner, and breathed out a small sigh of relief. "Well, do you mind if I change out of this, at least?" he said, gesturing to the dirty white robe he was wearing.

"Into what?"

Bobby gestured to the clothes, and the trio nodded, hastily turning toward the opposite wall. Bobby walked over, and began to pull on a pair of jeans and a maroon sweater, marveling at how close the clothes were to Earthen ones.

Meanwhile, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were having a mini-conference of sorts against the far wall.

"So, should we trust him? I mean, he did just come out of a hole in the wall," said Harry, glancing at the faces of his friends. Ron shrugged.

"Well, if you ask me, he's a total crackpot."

"Ron!" Hermione warned.

"Hey, you have to admit, he's almost as bad as Luna. Talking about blooms and aco-whozits… he's crazy!"

"He's just—different, that's all," justified Hermione weakly. "We don't even know anything about him yet and"

"Hey," exclaimed Bobby, walking over in a black robe with a Hogwarts emblem on it, "what are you guys talking about?"

"You," said Harry bluntly.

Bobby sighed awkwardly. "Okay."

"We weren't trying to be rude or anything," said Hermione quickly, trying not to offend Bobby. "We just think, well, we don't really know a lot about y—"

"Hey! Why the heck are you wearing my sweater!"

Bobby blinked in confusion. "What?"

Ron glared at him. "You're wearing my sweater. Where in Merlin's name did you get a hold of my sweater!"

"Um—it was in the corner?" Bobby sadi, glancing down at his shirt to see a bright orange "R" emblazoned in the maroon wool.

Ron muttered something about "bloody travelers and their stupid blooms." Bobby glanced at the door out of the room, as if he wanted nothing more than to get away from the raging teenager whose sweater he had apparently stolen. "Uh, I'm gonna go now."

"Wait!" said Harry, blocking Bobby's path. "We want some answers as to what the heck is going on, and you're not leaving here until we get some."

Bobby sighed. "Well, I guess it's only fair you know something…"

"So you're telling us that this very bad guy name Saint Bernard—"

"Saint Dane."

"Whatever—who also happens to be a metamorphmagus—"

"A what?"

"Never mind. So anyway, his only goal is to reduce the entire planet to pure chaos, and you're the one who's gotta stop him?"

"Pretty much."

His spiel finished, Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. "Told you he was a crack head."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Whatever."

"Hey guys, the dementors should be gone by now," said Hermione, leaning impatiently against the wall. "We're already skipping Transfiguration, and I am not going to miss today's DADA lesson. Professor Goldburg is supposed to be really cool."

Ron smirked. "That's just like you, Hermione. Always thinking about class and books…"

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying—"

"Hey, let's get going." Harry began to pull Ron toward the door to keep him from saying anything stupid.

"Um, can you wait a minute?" asked Bobby, picking up the sword and his dirty robe. He really wanted to keep Loor's sword with him, but he was breaking the rules enough as it was just by having the sword in the flume. Bobby sighed and placed the weapon carefully in the corner, breathing a soft thanks to Loor for thinking of giving it to him. Bobby turned back to the trio. "Ok, I'm ready to go now. We'd better watch out for quigs."

"What are quigs?"

Bobby sighed. So much explaining to do. "Well, they're the guardians of the flumes. They can be anything, but you can always tell because of their eyes. They're yellow. What?"

Hermione's eyes had grown incredibly wide. "The quigs here are dementors."

"What're those?"

"Let's hope you don't have to find out."

Harry leaned his ear against the wall. "I still can't here them, but we'd better go now. They could be back any minute."

The other three nodded in agreement, and Harry slowly opened the door to the flume, leading Ron, Hermione, and Bobby into the outside world.

I'm gonna end the chapter here, but I'll update really soon. Don't worry, I actually will, because SPRING BREAK IS FINALLY HERE! Woohoo! I know this chapter was kind of slow, but I had to get them to sort of get to know each other a little without revealing their entire life story or anything, 'cuz that's just lame.

**Next chapter: a run-in with dementors/quigs, a strange meeting with Luna Lovegood, Malfoy dissing Americans, the Sorting, and why the heck Bobby is wearing Ron's sweater. Questions will also arise, such as: Why is Bobby still on Earth, even though he's in a different territory? Could Luna's theories be partially true? Will Bobby ever get his homework done? Please review; suggestions, flames, and ideas of where the story should go are all welcome! **

**Yours truly, **

**The Crossover Queen (a.k.a. HeyI'mTalkingtoYou)**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, okay, I STINK at updating. I know that. I'm really sorry. I started this chapter like, three months ago, but then I didn't finish it until now. Oops.

But I noticed something. My page breaks aren't showing up on the Internet. Does that make it hard to read? Oh well, I'll just have to make different ones now. And on to the show!

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Harry glanced right and left, and, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he gestured to the others, who wandered out warily, Ron and Hermione with wands drawn and at the ready.  
Bobby closed the door carefully behind him, silently noting the star engraved in the wood.

"Well," said Ron, sounding extremely relieved, "looks like the dementors left for a coffee break or something." Harry and Bobby chuckled quietly despite themselves, but Hermione quickly shushed all of them.

"If you boys don't shut up, the dementors are going to find us before we even get five fee—" Suddenly, she froze as five dementors floated around the corner.

"Ah man, Hermione, why'd you have to go and say that?" said Ron under his breath.

"_Those _are dementors?" said Bobby incredulously to Harry. They were certainly creepier than any other quigs he'd ever seen, and they gave Bobby a weird foreboding sensation, like he'd never be happy again.

Harry didn't answer. "RUN!" he yelled, and all four turned tail and dashed around down the hall as fast as they could.

But it wasn't fast enough.

The quig-dementors caught up with them within ten seconds, and began swooping down on the teens.

Bobby's eyes went wide as the sound of machine gun fire echoed through the hallway. He looked around wildly. Surely the dementors couldn't have guns? But that wasn't it, because the next second, an image of his Uncle Press flickered across his vision. He was clad in a wetsuit from Cloral, facing a flume. Suddenly, about twenty bullets came streaming out of the flume and embedded themselves in Uncle Press's chest.

Bobby tripped, and to the other three teens, seemed to fall into some sort of trance, lying sprawled on the floor, his eyes staring unseeingly ahead as the dementors circled around him.

The sight of Uncle Press's body soon faded into that of another one: Kasha. Her feline body lay sprawled in his arms as the screeching flume collapsed behind them, and a stream of blood trickled down from behind one of her ears. Behind him, the shouts of Gunny and Spader kept telling him to run; the last time Bobby ever heard their voices.

Suddenly, everything went black, and then Bobby found himself lying on the hard ground just outside a large painting of a very fat, very displeased woman. Clustered around him were the faces of Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Bobby sat up, holding his head. "Ugh, what happened?"

"You passed out," Hermione said, then pulled something out on her bag. "Here, eat this."

Bobby eyed it suspiciously for a second, and then popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened in recognition. "This is chocolate!" he said, swallowing the sweet candy. Slowly, warmth spread through his body, dripping down from his head and reaching all the way to his toes. Bobby smiled. "Thanks. I feel a lot better now."

Bobby glanced around worriedly, remembering what had attacked them just a few minutes ago. "What happened to the dementors?"

Harry shrugged. "We shot a couple Patronuses at them and ran away. We lost them after a few hallways."

Ron smirked. "Good thing, too. You were getting kind of heavy."

"What do those things do to me?" asked Bobby, remembering the awful memories that had surfaced so suddenly.

"Dementors are dark creatures," said Hermione, shivering involuntarily. "They feed off your happiness, leaving nothing but your worst experiences to haunt you. They pretty much drive you mad, if you're around them long enough."

"And once you're incapacitated, they give you the Kiss," said Ron in a low voice.

Bobby snorted. "They kiss you! Oh geez, now I'm scared."

"You should be," said Harry solemnly. "When a dementor gives someone the Dementor's Kiss, they suck out their soul."

Bobby's eyes widened. "Whoa."

Harry leaned forward. "What did you see? You went into some sort of trance or something."

Bobby frowned. "Nothing. I…didn't see anything."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't look very convinced, but left the subject alone. "Well, I guess we'd better get to Dumbledore's office. He should definitely know about this," said Harry, standing up and brushing his pants off.

"Who's Dumbledore?"

"The headmaster," replied Hermione.

Uh oh. Sounded like the big boss. "The headmaster of what?" asked Bobby slowly, almost afraid to find out the answer.

Ron gave him an odd sideways glance. "Of Hogwarts, of course."

Bobby froze in his tracks. "You're taking me to the boss of the _entire planet_!"

Hermione squinted at him in confusion. "_What_ are you talking about?"

Harry smiled nervously. "He's the headmaster of our school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ron stared at him suspiciously. "Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't," said Bobby, "but I'm from Second Earth."

There was a moment of silence, and then Hermione said, "There are two Earths?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, there are three, but—hey, how do you know about Earth!"

Ron shot Hermione a glance that clearly read, "Told you he was a crackpot." Then he turned to Bobby and said slowly, as if talking to a two-year-old, "We live here."

(I considered ending the chapter here, but I have to include everything I promised I would.)

Bobby's eyes widened. "You can't live there, _I_ live there! And I know this isn't First or Third Earth…"

Harry took a nervous step back. "Right. You keep thinking that, but we still have to take you to Dumbledore."

Bobby nodded, still lost in thought over this new predicament.

Harry led the others to a strange statue of a frowning gargoyle. Harry stepped forward. "Canary Creams," he said clearly to the stone monster. It leapt aside, revealing a circular staircase rotating slowly upward.

They quickly climbed to the top of the staircase. Harry pushed the door to Dumbledore's office open, and they all walked in.

Bobby looked around in slight amazement. It looked like some sort of medieval laboratory. Gold scales swayed softly, and bronze instruments whirred. A strange opaque ball in the back was emitting small puffs of smoke that were forming into shapes, like snakes, trees, and something that looked vaguely like a unicorn. Bobby was so entranced by the rest of the office that he didn't notice the large, golden-feathered bird until it landed on his head.

"Ahh!" Bobby yelled, and swiped at the thing on his head. It took off in a flurry of feathers, and landed on a perch, looking at Bobby very reproachfully. Bobby flushed in embarrassment, and the trio cracked up.

"Please excuse Fawkes. He seems to like you." A very old man with a very long, white beard walked into the room. "I'm Professor Dumbledore. And you are?"

"Bobby. Bobby Pendragon," said Bobby. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah." The spark in Dumbledore's eye grew slightly brighter. "The new—transfer student, right? Tell me, how is Headmaster Nooser these days?"

"Uh, I guess he's…okay…"

"Do you have your books, or do you need to pick them up at Diagon Alley? We could have someone escort you if you need it."

"Um, actually I need to te—" Bobby stopped himself. If this man wanted to pretend he was an exchange student or something, he would just have to play along. "Actually, I do need new books the ones here are different than the ones in the US."

"Very well, I'll have these three escort you tomorrow (thank goodness it's Friday!). I've already received your O.W.L. scores, so your schedule will be available shortly after you are sorted tonight."

Bobby tried to digest all the new words he was hearing, and reminded himself to ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione about them later. "Okay," he said gamely.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, "since Bobby's not going to tell you, someone has to; Bobby's a Traveler, and he came out of this gigantic tunnel to nowhere in a classroom on the seventh floor, which could be a bit of a huge security risk."

Dumbledore folded his fingers on his desk. "They know you're a Traveler?"

"_You_ know I'm a Traveler!"

"Of course."

"But—_how_?"

"I myself am a former acolyte. I taught your uncle for a little while, back when I was still a Transfiguration teacher. Quite a bright boy."

Bobby sat back in his chair. "Okay, stop. Let me get this straight—you were an acolyte, and you taught Uncle Press, and you didn't tell me any of this earlier. Is there anything else you're not saying?"

Dumbledore only smiled. "You will stay in the Gryffindor common room until dinner, at which time you'll be Sorted into your house." He turned to the trio. "And as for you three, I'm sure Professors Snape and McGonagall will understand that you had to make our new student feel comfortable. If you show Mister Pendragon to your common room quickly, I'm sure you can make it to Defense Against the Dark Arts on time."

"Will do, Professor," said Ron. The four teens stood up and made their way to the door. As they walked out the door, Dumbledore called, "Oh, and Mister Pendragon, I'm sorry to hear about your Uncle."

Bobby nodded solemnly and shut the door behind him.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

"Hey, Bobby, it's time for dinner!"

Bobby looked from the copy of _Qudditch Through the Ages_ that Harry had lent him to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry leaning over him. He stood up and handed the book back to Harry. "Finally. I'm starved!"

Ron grinned. "You'll love it. There's so much food you could just—"

"Drool all over, like you?" asked Hermione with a small smirk on her face.

"I do not drool! So, anyway—oh, hi, Ginny."

Ginny stopped by the group, studying Bobby. "Who are you?"

Ron groaned. "Really tactful, Ginny. ("Like you know anything about tact, Ron," muttered Ginny.) Bobby, this is Ginny, my sister. Ginny, this is Bobby Pendragon. He's new."

Ginny nodded casually, but Bobby noticed hr eyes grow a few sizes. "I, uh, gotta go. Dinner and all. Bye!" With that, Ginny rushed out of the portrait hole.

Ron frowned. "What's her problem?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? Let's go down to dinner. Bobby should be there early, because he's getting Sorted tonight."

"Oh, I really hope you're in Gryffindor," said Hermione as the walked out of the portrait hole. You really seem like a Gryffindor type, and besides, you already know us."

The whole way down to the Great Hall, Bobby queried the Trio about the different Houses. He soon concluded that he definitely wanted to be in Gryffindor, despite the fact that the three Gryffindor's descriptions of the Houses were extremely biased. The walk was short, and soon Bobby found himself outside a gigantic set of doors that had to lead into the Great Hall. Just as Harry was about to open the doors, however, a voice rang out across the room.

"Well, Look if it isn't the Mudblood, the Weasel, and the Pothead." Draco Malfoy said as he strode across the stone hall.

"Excuse me?" Bobby said.

Malfoy turned to him, utter contempt in his eyes. "And who are you?" He asked, even though it was totally obvious he didn't care. Bobby wouldn't admit it, but he was getting a little freaked out by the whole "allergic to the sun" pasty white skin tone.

"My name's Bobby Pendragon, vampire boy."

Malfoy frowned. "They've added another freak to their ranks—an American." The two thugs behind Malfoy laughed like it was some hilarious joke, then, shoved through the quartet and walked into the Great Hall.

"Who was that, and what's wrong with his skin?" asked Bobby, staring angrily after them.

"Malfoy," growled Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's an idiot. You let him get to you too much. Let it go, and let's go eat."

Together, the four walked into the Great hall, where a group of students were clustered around something at the front of the room, whispering among themselves. Bobby caught a glance of an extremely old and patched hat sitting on a stool. "Is that the Sorting Hat?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, what were you expecting? A Technicolor top hat?" said Harry.

"Actually, yeah."

The four sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Bobby took a moment to look around. That was when he noticed that girl from earlier—Ginny—making her way up to him with another girl. The second girl had long, blonde hair that hung in her face, but wide, dreamy, blue eyes were visible from behind her bangs.

"Oh, hi, Luna. Hello, Ginny," said Harry brightly. Luna ignored him, and kept her gaze focused on Bobby.

"You're Bobby Pendragon." She said it so matter-of-factly, it was almost unnerving.

"Yeah, I am. And you are?"

Luna straightened a little. "Luna Lovegood, resident Traveler. It's so nice you've finally decided to drop in."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**I know, I lied, I didn't include everything. But I got most of the stuff in! **

**What will happen next chapter? **

**The Sorting (finally!)**

**A trip to Diagon alley, and a nice new wand**

**The Infamous first week of school (for Bobby)**

**THE APPEARANCE OF SAINT DANE!**

**See you next Time!**

**P.S. I was just kidding about the whole Crossover Queen thing. I hereby surrender my crown to someone who actually deserves it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Dear all my faithful friends,

I know, I know, I'm not supposed to post an author's note as a chapter. So sue me. (actually, please don't. I'm totally broke already.) you probably all hate me now, for not posting an actual chapter. I know I would. Oh, well. I'll be brief.

I AM REWRITING THIS STORY. Sometime (soon) after school gets out and finals end and all that great stuff, I'm going to replace all the chapters with the new junk. Attention: I am just going to ignore the latest pendragon book, which is coming out really, really soon. (YAY!) (About the pendragon book coming out soon, not about ignoring it.) so, anyway… I'm rambling now. Ack. So, yeah. Please don't kill me.

Sorry again,

HeyI'mTalkingtoYou


End file.
